


First Night Back

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Brothers, Character Development, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Post-Narnia, Questions, Relationship(s), Return, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Having returned through the wardrobe, Edmund wonders if everything is just as it was. Movieverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245350) by UnSerious Sirius. 



> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures.

The day ends, and the sunlight is replaced by evening shadows and twinkling stars.

Soon after supper Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy get ready for bed. They have spent all the afternoon telling the professor about their time in Narnia and are completely exhausted, physically and emotionally. They did not leave his study until supper was called.

Edmund examines his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had been greatly astonished and relieved that the professor believed his, Peter, Susan, and Lucy’s tale. He himself wonders if it was all real. Already he has trouble recalling certain memories of Narnia. He hardly remembers everything that happened during the many years of his and his siblings’ reign or what it was like being an adult. But those first few days in Narnia he clearly remembers.

The boy brushes his teeth. He wonders if things here will be different now. Will he get along better with Peter, Susan, and Lucy, just as he did in Narnia? Or is everything just the way it was before their adventure? Will he and Peter continue to be at odds? Will Susan try to act like a grownup – all stuck up and smothering him? He almost becomes dizzy by similar endless questions.

And he does not have any answers. His siblings have barely said anything since their visit to the professor’s study. All four have been lost in their own thoughts and wonderings.

Edmund can only answer for himself. He knows Susan only wants what’s best for him and she isn’t stuck up. Lucy… Edmund smiles to himself. Lucy may still get on his nerves from time to time, but he now realizes she simply loves him – faults and all – and he will not go out of his way to pick on her.

As he washes his face, the boy sighs. While he doesn’t know Peter’s side of things, Edmund knows he doesn’t want his brother to be mad at him. He wants to be close to Peter as he is with Susan and Lucy. It will take time, but someday he hopes his relationship with Peter will be mended.

Edmund leaves the bathroom and encounters his sisters on their way to their room. His stomach is suddenly in knots and his questions return with a fury; yet he gives them a small smile. His “Good night” is almost whispered.

Lucy’s tired face lights up, and she hugs him tightly. “Good night, Edmund,” she says.

“’Night, Lucy,” he replies, returning her hug for a brief moment.

“Good night.” Susan smiles at him.

“Good night, Su.”

The girl’s eyes widen at the long-ago childhood name. She gives him a hug.

Edmund gives his sisters a bow before continuing down the hall to the room he shares with Peter. He pauses for a short moment outside the room. He swallows with difficulty, his stomach performs rapid flip flops, and a nervous shudder passes through his lean frame. Heart beating loudly, he manages to gather some courage and enters the bedroom.

The first thing he instantly notices is the lack of tension in the room. Before, the room had been stuffy and heavy with it. It was always there – whether a fight had happened between the brothers or both sat on their respective beds reading and not saying a word to the other, it was there. But now the room Edmund steps into feels spacious, free, and _peaceful_.

His shoulders relaxing slightly, Edmund takes off his robe and drapes it over a chair. A quick glance reveals Peter in bed with a book. The older boy closes it without marking his page and puts it on the small night table. He then looks over at Edmund.

His face is lacking the familiar tired, suspicious look that settled there so long ago. Instead of weary mistrust, Peter looks at Edmund with… The younger boy ducks his head, almost afraid to name the emotion he saw. He moves to the wall and places his hand under the light switch. “Ready for me to turn out the light?” he asks.

He sees Peter’s faint surprise. Before, Edmund never asked; he just turned the light out.

He watches his brother snuggled down comfortably under the covers and nods. Edmund plunges the room into darkness. Carefully he climbs into bed. The moment his head hits the pillow, he realizes how sleepy he is.

“’Night, Edmund,” Peter’s words reach out softly to him.

The younger boy grasps slightly and attempts to speak several times before answering, “Good night, Peter.” Moments later, he is fast asleep.

~~~ 

Edmund jerks awake. Sounds and images from his nightmare echo dully in his half-awake mind. The boy tries to even his breathing and wipes the sweat away from his brow. _It was only a dream_ , he tries to calm himself. He tenses suddenly as he realizes something warm is draped over his shoulders. Carefully he turns his head.

His eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, and a little moonlight spills into the room, allowing him to see. “Peter?” Edmund stares at his sleeping brother, Peter’s arm wrapped over him. The older boy’s face is filled with contentment.

Edmund wills himself not to cry. It has been years since he awoke to find Peter sharing his bed. Carefully, he turns his body and shifts closer to his brother. He shuts his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears and go back to sleep.

Perhaps the day his and Peter’s bond will mend will come sooner than he hopes.

THE END


End file.
